Soulmates
by Suzumiya Yuki
Summary: [Konata x Kagami] Third part in my ShoujoAiYuri Series.


**ShoujoAi Series**

**-III-**

**Konata x Kagami**

'Well, this has best be worth all the hype it's getting. E he he…Tomorrow…I can't wait for tomorrow to see the look on Konata's face when she finds out I have a PC…Let alone playing WoW.' I think to myself as I unwrap the small encased box to remove the game I just bought. I can't help feeling ecstatic. This is after all my new personal PC and I am about to do something that she likes to do….

The manual looks thick so I think I will leave the reading for later. Right now I just want to know how to start the damn game. Good thing they taught us that ECDL in school. I wouldn't want to look like an amateur with my own PC. Installation is troublesome too. After a few more steps, I come to a somewhat shocking thing? I need to pay to play a game?! What was all that crap Konata was talking about the internet being free?! Better go ask Dad for his plastic.

I go into the kitchen and find him reading the news papers as usual while mom is keeping herself busy with some other work as usual too. He gives it to me with some kind of warning that I don't stay to listen to. Back to my room, I go onto the site, refresh and put in the details. After minutes of updates…What's the point any6way of selling the CD when we have to download updates from the internet bigger than the CD quantity….I come to the character selection page. Maybe I should've just ripped it off the net…No! No use thinking like that. 'She' After all hates those kinds of people. I couldn't stand it if she hated me….Arg…There I go again.

I decide to go for the male character…There is nothing wrong with that, right...And I choose the human race. I play around with him until I get him to look like I want him. The set ups finished, I enter the world in which I some time heard Konata say that she spends most of her time. Who knows, I might stumble upon her in there. Damn…I should've asked her players' names. Now the set ups done, I go into the game and it really does look like the real world, even if it is based on long ago times.

I experiment around somewhat and miraculously I end up with three quests.. My excitement is short lived thought as I have no clue where to go and what to actually do. I walk around and click on a few people to talk to them and ask for some advice. It is then I learn of the NPC. I decide to walk around by myself and fall into an enemy field. Those damn bandits. I am happy that I at least reached one of my quests…which was to take the head of their leader. And with them swarmed all around like that…The leader wouldn't be too far away…Too bad I was alone though and my first life ended.

I quite find that dying in Wow isn't so bad after all. But getting killed many times got boring and upsetting so I decided to quit. Looks like I will have to ask for help tomorrow when I see her. After I come back to life the twelfth time, I run quickly away to return to the castle and log out. Just I am about to hit the quit button, I see a huge blue guy running towards me. It was peculiar seeing as I was in a secluded area. He whispered to me a message;

**ORT: **Hey, you are new to the game right?

**Kyokushi: **Erm…yeah…but I was just about to log off. I have no clue as what to do.

**ORT: **Eh he…It's always like that for beginners. It is better to have someone who has played it for a while to get you started and help you level up.

**Kyokushi: **Level up? Ah sorry…I was too excited to read the manual.

**ORT: **LOL. Like I said, they are always like that. I will help you out if you want and I promise you that when you get the hang of it, you won't want to log off…Especially when you level up and move into more interesting areas. I always come back in these low level areas whenever my new character reaches the last level.

**Kyokushi: **What? How ling have you been playing? I thought it had like 70 or so levels?!

**ORT: **Hmmm…I can't really remember but it's been really long. So, do you want help? I assure you, you won't regret spending your money on this.

**Kyokushi: **Well, since you were so kind, please…

**ORT:**Okay, the best way to level up and get your characters experience, is to complete as many quests as possible. Follow me, we will get you some.

**Kyokushi:**Ah if it's that…I already got a few but I didn't know what to do so…

**ORT:**Okay, I will add you to my friends list and party and you can share the quest with me.

**Kyokushi:**Okay…

After that and helping me with a few other tunings, we walked around all the while this new partner telling me lots of tips about the game. We completed all the tasks I had and even got new ones. It got really exciting and before I know it, it's three in the morning. Tomorrow is a school day so I bid farewell to my new partner, promise to meet again tomorrow and go to sleep. Okay, that wasn't so bad…I actually like it now. Now I can boast to Konata tomorrow on how I levelled up to level eight in one night and on my first try. Well, I got help but she doesn't know that. Sleeps comes late but it does eventually and when I wake up in two hours, I am not really that dulled.

……………………………………………….

It's morning now and me and Tsukasa are walking to school. I do feel a little sleepy and tired now. "Good morning Kagami, Tsukasa." It's Konata and we turn to see her standing there with that pretty smile of her. "What's wrong Kagami? You don't look so good. Did you stay up last night reading one of your novels?" She asks with an all knowing smirk on her face. Well dear Konata, do I have a surprise for you.

"Good morning Kona-chan. Well, Onee-chan stayed up last night playing with her new computer. I am really jealous too that she got one and I didn't." Well dear sister, it takes you hours to send a text message on a moby so how would you handle a whole computer?! I don't say this all out loud though. I let out a sigh of relief. Tsukasa doesn't know about the game thing yet. Konata is surprised that I now have a PC and she doesn't comment on Tsukasa and computers…really, there is no need to. Konata looks to me and a smile graces her face. "Oh Kagami…I didn't think you were into computers! Why did you ask for one?"

Wait, how did you I asked for it?! Ah forget it, we know each other so well so of course she knows that I asked for it…"Well, I just wanted to try it that's all. Reading all the time gets boring too you know…" I avert my eyes not wanting to see my lying eyes but she knows the truth anyway. "Actually, I tried that game of yours you like so much…It wasn't that great though. I am on level eight already." I can feel the pride in my voice but I still haven't faced her. I can feel her eyes widen though and I can't help the smile that comes forward. I am smiling at the wrong thing though…

"Well, it was interesting enough for you to lose sleep over it, and even played up to level eight." Here, her voice breaks and I am forced to turn to her. There is a disturbing knowledge in her eyes and I don't like it. "Wait…you wouldn't be playing a human rogue named Kyoshirou, would you?" Okay, you might imagine what kind of reaction I have just made.

"You…It can't be…you are ORT then?" Is the first thing that comes to my lips. Now that I think about it, it was strange for us; two total strangers to get along as well as we did through those few lovely hours.

Poor Tsukasa is left there looking confused at what we are talking about as usual. Really, every day I get amazed that we are really twins. I tell her what I was really doing last night and the happenings in the game and how it turns out that the other person was actually Konata. She smiles and I think that she had gotten it but what she concluded was, "Kona-chan and Onee-chan are like soul mates. You always know what the other is thinking. I wish I had someone like that!" She says and then goes of into her own world. Where did she come up with that? She always says strange things. But now this is making me feel strange. Did we really look like that?

Now that I think about it, it was really highly probable that she and I met last night in the game. From what little I know, people of her level are a world away from the beginners' areas and even though she said she comes back to help from time to time, why did it have to be yesterday, and to help me from all those other beginners?!! I spare a glance to see if Konata was as taken by this as was I but she looked in thought instead. "What are you thinking?" I ask her to get rid of the silence.

She looks at me strangely and after shifting in her intense gaze, she decides to talk. "Well, I was thinking about what Tsukasa said. And you know, I had a really strange dream last night. Kagami had come over to my house for a sleep over. We read some manga, novels and watched a Stra Pa marathon. When we went off to sleep, it was probably from the anime but we…"Here she pauses to catch our attention…We decided to experiment and before we knew it, we were doing and ."

By this time, we have reached the school corridors and all the students turn to stare as I have dropped my bag from shock. Poor Tsukasa is almost as red as a tomato and I turn when I hear a "Oh My!" from behind us. When had Miyuki gotten behind us? My shock turns to anger when I see that Konata was just messing with us. She had on that devious smile and there are thing that you just don't joke about. "Konata…." I growl out her name and seeing the murderous intent in my eyes, runs for her life. I want to take it however and so I give chase.

She stupidly heads for the stairs to the roof and I might add that while she is really athletic, so am I and way taller than her. With this, it is no surprise that I catch her before she heads for the next case of stairs. At the speed that I was going and my uncontrollable power, I can't balance myself and we end up falling. I panic not wanting to injure her so I put my hands at her back and she fall on them instead. My anger is all gone now "I am sorry Konata. Are you okay?" I ask her as we land. She is on her back facing me and me on top of her.

She says nothing and for some reason, I lose my mind too. We just stay there looking at each other. I can't seem to get up or look away from her magnetic green eyes and it has nothing to do with the fact that my arms are pinned behind her. Something passes between us…Something that I can't explain yet and there is an air there. I always tread about these things in books, never thought I would think them too. And just as I think that we are to be stuck there forever, the bell rings and we are brought back to our senses. For some reason, Konata goes red in her face, it's the first time I've seen her get embarrassed and I know I look the same if not worse than her. Stranger still is the fact that we have yet to make any motion of getting up. She is the first to break the silence. "So Kagami, wanna come over this weekend for a Stberry ic marathon?" Her usual self is back but there is a serious tone to it and I can't help but shake my head in agreement.

She gets up to let me get my hands free from her back and we stand up finally. She heads down the stairs to go to class and I am left there to my thoughts. Well, it has been a while since we had a sleep over and…Wait…A marathon? Now I remember what she had said not to ling ago. My head can't keep up with the realisation and the last thing I know before I black out is hearing Tsukasa calling to me.

**E.N.D**

To Be Continued…

**NEXT:**

Aono x Matsuri


End file.
